fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick
Nick is a customer that first appeared in Papa's Taco Mia!. He, Greg, Connor and Pinch Hitwell have freckles. He is always seen with a life-jacket. Flipdeck Info On his free days, Nick enjoys kayaking and whitewater rafting with his buddy Mitch. Although Nick is a pro on the rapids, out of water he can be rather clumsy. To cut down on the bumps and bruises, Nick started wearing his life-vest and helmet when walking around town. He may get some strange looks, but better safe than sorry! Appearances Nick wears a helmet which covers up his black hair, He has freckles and wears a blue T-shirt with a lifejacket on. His shoes are a normal all-brown pair. In Pancakeria, his eyes changed from Asian/Japanese eyes to normal oval eyes. Orders Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita *Pork *Hot sauce *White Rice *Onions *Tomatoes Papa's Pancakeria *French Toast *Chocolate Chips *Maple Syrup *French Toast *4 Butter *Maple Syrup Drink *Orange Juice in Large Cup with Ice Papa's Wingeria *3 Spicy Garlic Shrimps *8 Medium Wings *Mango Chilli Dip (x1) *Ranch Dip (x2) Papa's Hot Doggeria * Kielbasa * Pretzel Bun * Mustard * Ballpark Mustard * Onions * Tomatoes (x2) and a pepper at the center * Medium Purple Burple * Medium Cheddar Corn Papa's Burgeria HD (iPad) *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Onion Ring *Pickle *BBQ Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria Unlockable toppings along with him *In Taco Mia!, he is unlockable along with Pork. *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlockable along with Pretzel Bun. *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Frosted Onion Ranks needed to unlock him Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 8 Papa's Pancakeria: He appears as a time customer (a customer who is unlocked if you don't manage to go up a rank after you reach Rank 2) (The earliest he has been unlocked at) Papa's Wingeria: Rank 34 (The latest he has been unlocked at) Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 17 Papa's Next Chefs Like the rest of the obese people, he didn't compete because of his obesity. Trivia *He and Georgito are the only Taco Mia! newcomers to be absent in one game *He is the only customer to debut in a game and then to be absent in the next game, which he debuted in Papa's Taco Mia! and was absent in Papa's Freezeria. *He is the only chubby customer to have freckles. *After the 2011 next chefs he was not in the two follow ups *His eyes has a resemblence of an Asian person, which most people think. Gallery 66.jpg FileMad nick ppa 1.jpg Nick (Taco Mia).png Nick new costumer.jpg Nicky.png Papas-Pancakeria-Taking-your-customers-order-isnt-as-easy-as-you-think.jpg Th Nick.png Nick2.png Picture 36.png Nick_new_costumer.jpg Nick art.png|An artwork of Nick Nick angry.png|Nick Is Angry Nick unlocked.png|Nick In Papa's Pancakeria Nick Regular.jpg Nick and Mitch With Kenji and Greg.png|Nick's Reaction To His Buddy's Hero Kenji i finally unlocked Nick.png|Nick in Cupcakeria Perfect nick.png|Perfect score on Nick Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Obese Characters Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Customers Category:People with helmets Category:Papa’s Hot Doggeria customers Category:Papa’s Taco Mia! Category:Ppl with new looks Category:People with hats Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Obese Male Characters Category:Missing Freezeria Customers Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Non Closers Category:Onionfest Customers